Sailor Moonlight
by SailorMoonlight2011
Summary: The Heart Snatchers have started their search for the three talismans, but so has a mysterious figure who appears out from the sky one night. Who is this person: a threat or a friend?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A moonlight sky light up the Juuban Park during this late night. Earth is at peace now for the Dark Moon Family and the Doom Phantom have been defeated by the Sailor Scouts. Rini has returned to the future to her family just a month ago. The Scouts believe that this would be there chance for a normal life until the events that create Crystal Tokyo come about. But they didn't realize that their adventures as Sailor Soldiers are far from over.

While the citizens of Juuban are sleeping peacefully, a pure white cloud started forming from nowhere in the sky. Slowly a figure starts lowering itself from the sky and lands gracefully on the ground. The cloud disappears in an instant. The figure stands up fully and walks towards the streets of Juuban.

_So this is it. Finally arrived._ Thought the figure as she walks through the streets. _I better find them soon. _A car roars down the empty streets and stops just next to her. She halts her steps and turns towards the car. The window lowers to reveal another figure.

"Welcome. Hop in. We need to fill you in on what's been going on." The figure in the car told the girl. The girl on the street smiles and gets in the back seat of the car. The car speeds away into the night.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A dark, shadowy world surrounds Raye. All of the people, including the other sailor scouts are made of stone, unable to move. A giant ball of black, dark energy makes it way towards Raye, destroying everything in its path. A giant star, which separates into three, flies away from the dark energy, ignoring Raye's pleas for help. She turns towards the dark energy and witnesses the destruction of the sculptures of the Sailor Scouts.

She wakes from this dream and sees Serena's face, drooling on her paper, snoring away. The other Sailor Scouts are with her in her room, studying away for their classes. As the Amy and Lita ask Raye about the dream that she just had, Serena wakes up and interrupts the conversation with the silly dream that she had about Darien.

"Serena, not be a nag, but we came here to study, not sleep." said Amy.

"You're not happy about the marks that you got on your last exam, are you Serena?" asked Lita with a slight stern voice.

"Well…. I'm pretty sure I got one of the answers right." Serena nervously said with a chuckle at the end.

As the girls start going back to their studies and nagging Serena to start being more serious about them, Raye sat there, thinking about the dream that she just had and what they could possibly mean.

Scene change –

As Serena walks down the street after class, complaining about her newest low mark on her English exam, Raye walks towards her, thinking about her premonition. Too wrapped up in her thoughts, Raye didn't notice Serena standing there in her mood funk and runs right into her. As the girls tend to the wounds on their foreheads and talk about the future, a figure is but several feet away from them. This figure is observing them from afar, lost in her train of thought.

_Hmm. From what I know they should be Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. But I cannot reveal myself just yet. It is not the right time._ Thought the figure. She starts to walk away, wandering aimlessly.

_I think this is the day that they will strike for the first heart crystal,_ thought the figure as she stops on the corner of the street.

The wind starts to pick up with a heavy air. The figure lifts her head, listening to the wind. A sense of evil weighs heavy in the air. She turns to the direction of the temple and walks slowly there, taking her cellphone out.

"What's up?" The other person answers after just two rings.

"It's starting. Better get ready and head for the temple." The figure said. She hung up the phone and jumped up the brick wall and hid in the trees, waiting for her companions.

Fast forward

All the Sailor Scouts are tied up to various trees and watch helplessly as Raye's heart crystal is taken out of her body by the Heart Snatcher. All hope seems to be lost as they watch Raye hang lifelessly from the wall which she is trapped on. None of them notice the three figures sitting in the tree, waiting for the perfect moment.

"Can you two handle this one? She seems to stop the Sailor Scouts pretty easily." The smallest one said to the other two.

"Stay still squirt. You forget that our attacks are stronger than theirs." The tallest one said.

"You also forget that we know more than they do." The third figure said, turning her head towards the small one with a slight smile.

"Alright then. Show me how it's done." Replied the small figure, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

The other two figures smirked to the small figure and released an attack the Heart Snatcher, destroying her easily. In place of the Heart Snatcher is a tree with many fortunes on its branches. A little seed shell lies on the ground, completely broken in half as if someone cracked it. The bonds holding the Sailor Scouts disappear and they run to Raye, worried about her and the condition she is in.

Since they were preoccupied with Raye, they didn't notice that one of the figures caught the heart crystal and took it to her two companions for inspection.

"Is it the right one?" asked the smallest one.

"No. Just a pure heart full of hopes and dreams." Replied the third figure. She gently threw the heart crystal in the direction of the five girls and watched as the crystal entered its host's body.

"We better go. We still have things to do." Said the tallest figure out of the three. The other two nodded.

The two taller figures jumped and traveled away from the group. The smallest one stayed for a moment, observing the group.

_Hopefully I will meet you all soon._ Thought the little figure before leaving in the same fashion as her two other companions.


End file.
